Conditional
by wintrysadness
Summary: Sakura Haruno, soon-to-be 17 and soon-to-be married to the ice-cold jerk #2 of Konoha, the mighty Hyuuga NEJI! She hates it and so does he, especially since both of them has eyes set on another person. Curse her biological parents for entering a blood pact and forcing her to wield the ultimate doujutsu. Will love ever sprout between the two or will everything end miserably?
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:**

 **Choco:**

Okay, here's one of my NejiSaku fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy it and I am really sorry if there are some grammatical errors, we'll try to fix that as soon as possible. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story, I can't wait to hear from you!

Thanks, minna-san! Have a nice day!

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto and Naruto Shippuden! They belong to the owners and I am only writing fanfics for the sheer fun of it!**

* * *

 **-yumi-yumi-yumi-yumi-**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Tsunade tapped her fingers on the desk rapidly, she was getting annoyed and most of all, she hated being forced to wait. Hyuuga Hiashi seemed to be feeling the same way though with his mask, it wasn't very obvious. The only other person who was there was her daughter-like student, Shizune with her pet pig TonTon, and they didn't seem bothered by the tardiness of the Council.

"If they really do not arrive within ten minutes, I will demolish the council, that's a promise." She growled, her voice echoing in the near empty room. Hiashi seemed unfazed by the deadly aura emitting from her, but Shizune was obviously worried.

"I doubt that you have to resort to such means, Tsunade-san. The council members have arrived and they seem unaware of the fact that they have kept us waiting for a long time, and I have better things to do." Hiashi stated, his expression unchanging but irritation building up in his voice by the second.

Tsunade glared pointedly at the council members who took their seats, one of them had a scroll in her hands, it was important as the seal had never been broken, or maybe they just hadn't had the guts to open it.

"Sorry to keep all of you waiting, we will start the meeting." Tsunade snorted slightly as she tapped her hands on the desk again waiting for their explanation and agendas for the day. However, to her and Hiashi's complete astonishment, they began to bicker about who should open the scroll and who should tell the news. Veins popped on Tsunade's forehead and Shizune backed away a few steps while the current Hyuuga head moved to the side gracefully as Tsunade landed her palm on the desk causing it to topple over and splinter to pieces.

"Well? Why won't you old geezers just get straight to the point as to why you called us here? We do not have the time of the world here as you know, unlike some who I personally know." Saying this, she gave each one of them a glare causing silence to erupt and cause a deafening silence.

"Okay then, we are here to inform you that the scroll we are holding is a letter or rather an agreement between our village to the Tsukiyomi kingdom before the main house were indisposed. As you all knew, 16 years ago, the Tsukiyomi kingdom and Konohagakure were allies and good friends as well, however, since there were special circumstances surrounding the main house, all except for one was destroyed by the neighboring villages who feared their abilities." Tsunade raised an eyebrow and gave them a so-what-now look or rather glare that sent a clear message to them. Hiashi cleared his throat to catch their attention before pointing out something to them.

"If this is a treaty between two kingdoms, I do not see the relevance of my attendance here then." Miyuki, the youngest of the council members smirked, it seemed that the Hyuuga head still have much to learn.

"Ah, but there is, you see, their clan is not just known for their intelligence, but also for their abilities to feel any incoming danger looming upon them. Takumi-sama had foreseen it and since he and your brother were great friends, they made a pact, which we agreed on as well." Hiashi frowned and so did Tsunade, she wasn't aware of that nor had she been told about the connection of Konoha to the Tsukiyomi kingdom.

"And what was this pact about?" Miyuki smirked, which for a sixty seven year old woman wasn't so bad at all.

"In exchange for protection and refuge for the last main bloodline and heiress, the pact was to be secured by an arranged marriage. The Uchiha clan didn't agree on having an arranged marriage as they didn't knew who they were dealing with, The Yamanaka clan had no male offspring, the Nara clan were their cousins and so it is a no-no, the Akimichi clan wouldn't be a great combination, the Inuzuka clan was not in great terms with the then-current Hokage and so they disapproved. The only one left was..."

"Our clan, the Hyuuga clan." Hiashi finished for Miyuki who smirked triumphantly as they were starting to understand things.

"I see, so you mean to say that that scroll holds the name of the child and the contract signed by the two clan heads, is that right?" Tsunade asked, her temper seemingly under control once again.

"Yes, in a way that is so." Tsunade noticed the frown that adorned the current head of the Hyuuga clan, he seemed to be in the dark about this pact.

"I do not remember agreeing to any pact about an arranged marriage, and as far as I am concerned, I do not have any male offspring." Tsunade suddenly realized who it was that signed the treaty.

"That is right, but your brother Hizashi had a son, didn't he?" Hiashi seemed to realize it as well but if he was shocked, his stoic face made it impossible to decipher what he was currently feeling.

"So you mean that my brother had agreed on an arranged marriage between his son and that of the daughter of this Takumi-persona." Hiashi asked, trying to clear things up.

"No, he didn't want to bind his son anymore than he had, but we pressured him into doing it. He was friends with Takumi-sama but both had no choice in the matter. It was either the Hyuuga clan be destroyed or the village of Konoha be spared from any oncoming onslaught." Miyuki explained, her eyes closed as if she was trying to remember the events that had happened before.

"I see, but how did the Hyuuga's agreement spare Konoha from the onslaught of the other villages then?" Tsunade asked, her eyes wandering around the faces as they looked down, ashamed to talk or just plain scared.

"That is something we do not talk about." Tsunade narrowed her eyes but enough was said and done besides, she could probably get a bottle of sake after this meeting.

"Very well then, who is this girl you are referring to?" She asked, her tone eager to get away from the place as son as possible, but the answer caught both of them off guard, and Tsunade nearly choked in her own saliva.

"Why I thought you knew? She's your student Tsunade-san, how can you not notice it?" Tsunade frowned and stared at Shizune, whose eyes widened at what her sensei's eyes were suggesting.

"I-I-t's not me Shishou, I swear!" Shizune said, clutching the pig closer to her as if a shield from any sort of suspicions. Miyuki snorted as she waited for the answer to sink in the Hokage's mind.

"You don't mean _**her**_ , do you?" Hiashi asked, his voice a bit strained and laced with disbelief.

"Yes, I meant _**her**_... _**Haruno Sakura**_ is the last living Haruno, and she is the one _**engaged**_ to Neji Hyuuga." Tsunade noticed the smirk on the older woman's lips as the tension in the air thickened. Tsunade cursed while Hiashi contemplated on the idea, as if it was as easy as deciding which cake to eat, and that was had enough.

"When will we tell them?"

"On her seventeenth namesake." Tsunade felt regret for the first time, she might have to pay a lot after the announcement and she hoped that everything would go smoothly lest they want trouble. Now she was getting stressed out, it was just plain annoying to deal with political issues, and much to her chagrin, they were discussing one complicated political issue right now.

"Darn it!" She muttered in a very hushed voice that she was unheard by everyone. Sakura's birthday was tomorrow, now how in the world she will that girl about it without having a wrecked building?


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **wintry:**

Hey, so this is the first chapter. It may be a bit crappy but bear with me. Thanks for those who read this, whoever you guys maybe, it really means a lot to me. Also, I would really love to here your reviews and comments, or maybe even suggestions. I'll do my best to reach your expectations minna-san!

Arigatou!

(Right, words that are _italicized_ means flashbacks. The **bold** ones means it's emphasized, and the **bold** & _italicized_ ones means they are talking to themselves or their inner)

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, they belong to the owners... Besides, if I did, Neji would be mine and Sasuke would be cooler. (Just kidding ;)**

* * *

 **-yumi-yumi-yumi-yumi-**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1- HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOT SO HAPPY!**

Sakura watched the children as they danced and laughed and play around the playground, they seemed so happy, so innocent, so at peace... But she knew that when they grew up, the fake world they thought they lived in would be shattered, and then everything would be completely different.

"A penny for your thoughts, birthday girl?" Sakura turned to look at her lavender-haired best friend, Hinata who sat down beside her, face content. Sakura smiled at the girl and looked up before answering her question with a shake of her head.

"It's nothing important, I was just reminscing about the past, that's all." Hinata looked up as well, the trees covered the sun so it wasn't that blinding but Sakura noticed a tear roll from Hinata's eyes. However, she ignored it, she knew how hard it was for Hinata, being the heiress and all, loving a person who doesn't even seem to know she existed and of course, the pressure she got from everyone. Sakura smiled, it wasn't a bitter or taunting or happy smile, it was that filled with sadness.

"Do you miss them Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, wiping the tears off of her cheeks to remove any trace that she had cried again. Sakura nodded before answering, her voice a bit mellow and sad.

"I do, but being busy kept me from thinking about them." Sakura said a bit truthfully, it wasn't any secret as to how she was treated by everyone around her. A fragile china doll that needed protection and she was always the dead last, even Hinata had a bloodline that made her prominent, as long as she became confident in her abilities.

"I wonder what Na-they are doing right now, where could they be? Did they meet someone there? Are they happy?" Sakura smiled, it was obvious that the girl hadn't gotten over her crush on her blonde teammate. It was no secret that Hinata was in like with Naruto, but he was oblivious and stupid as ever that he never even noticed that simple fact.

"I'm sure he's fine Hinata-chan, you don't need to worry about him, besides, it's only a pseudo mission, in actuality it's a part of their training regime." Sakura said, unaware of the horrified look that crossed the heiress's eyes as she told her the truth.

"I- I thought that the reason you were l-left behind was because i-it was a very grueling m-mission." Sakura smiled, this time a fake one, she seemed very talented in faking smiles now, that unless you look really closely, you wouldn't notice any difference.

"Ie, it was my fault actually, if I weren't such a deadweight then maybe they wouldn't have to leave the village to train. So, don't worry, I'll train hard until they won't have to leave any more next time because of me." She said smiling again, though Hinata noticed that she was faking it.

"I'm sorry for making you remember about those things, and it was supposed to be your birthday." Sakura stood up and smiled at her friend who was looking at her worriedly. She placed her hand atop her head and ruffled her hair a bit, a clear sign of affection.

"Don't worry, besides, birthdays aren't that special to me. It's just a sign that I have grown and so I don't give it much notice." Saying this she hugged the girl before waving goodbye, she needed to train and get her mind off of her teammates.

 **~Hinata~**

Hinata stared at the retreating back of her roseate friend, even though she didn't show it, Sakura was broken. She knew how much it hurt to hear her very teammate call her weak, to call her a dead weight and to act as if she couldn't even protect herself. She had watched Sakura turn from a helpless girl who knew nothing about killing to a cold-hearted killing machine, yes, Sakura was kind and gentle towards them but she had seen how Sakura could be if her enemies didn't listen to her or provoked her. She remembered the time when she went with an A-rank mission with Sakura, they were the only two who were at their camp as the rest of the team had been sent to scout ahead. The enemy decided to ambush them for they were only two young ladies.

 _"Why don't you give it up now, kitty, it's such a shame to ruin that pretty face of yours." The missing nin said as he dodged Sakura's kunai, Hinata activated her Byakugan, alert if others were waiting for them to lower their guard._

 _"Stop calling me kitty." Sakura said coldly that even Hinata feared to look at Sakura that time. Her usual cheery emerald eyes were dark and sinister, her smile was replaced with a sneer and her aura wasn't the bubbly one, it was deadly as if she wanted to tear the man's throat._

 _"Ohoho, feisty, I wonder how you would be in bed." Sakura growled and tried to punch him but he caught it easily as if she was just playing around and whispered something on Sakura's ears that caused him to wish he was dead. Hinata was horrified when she saw Sakura draw her hand back and remove the gloves and motioned for the guy to come get her. The man smirked and before Hinata could warn her, the man was lying on the ground, spewing blood. His eyes were wide with fear but Sakura smiled and sat him upright on a tree and crated chakra chains that bound him to it before she healed his stomach._

 _"Why did you do that?" The man asked, his voice hoarse and confusion evident on his eyes. Hinata was surprised as well as she looked at Sakura, flexing her hand again._

 _"Don't be flattered, I did it because you are still of use to us. Now, if you answer my questions truthfully, I won't hurt you, but if you don't you'll regret it." The man steeled his resolve but that was a big mistake as Sakura grabbed a kunai and stabbed him on the leg, leaving it there. Hinata cringed as the man cried in pain, she turned to look at Sakura who was looking at him without any emotion at all._

 _"Let's see, will you answer my questions from now on?" She asked, the man nodded and Sakura removed the kunai lodged on his leg causing him to scream in pain again but that was over as soon as she healed and closed the wound off with her healing chakra._

 _"Who sent you?"_

 _"Bitch!" Sakura smirked again and placed a finger on his temple before abruptly sending chakra to his nerves causing him complete agony._

 _"Alright! Alright! The man you were escorting earlier sent me, he told me that he was interested in that girl and that I get rid of you!" Sakura removed her hands, Hinata didnt know if he was telling the truth but Sakura did, whatever method she used to determine it. She remembered the horrified looks of their teammates when they saw the man tied to a tree, unconscious but otherwise fine. There was a lot of blood splatters but when they checked him over, he wasn't damaged in any way, Sakura had fixed him up after she got what she wanted. But before that, he was beaten and tortured that he screamed to be killed, but Sakura told him that he had information and she wouldn't let him die._

"Naruto-kun, why'd you have to go?" She whispered to no one in particular.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura looked curiously at her teacher, she wanted to point out that it was her day off and that she wasn't supposed to be near anything that had something to do with a mission as it was her seventeenth birthday, but she stopped that idea when she noticed the dark bags and the worried look in her eyes.

"Shishou, you called for me?" The older woman looked at her and motioned for her to take a seat. Doing so, she faced the older woman again who was sighing depressingly as if there was something she was dreading to tell her.

"Sakura, I don't know how to tell you this..." Sakura frowned, it couldn't be about her teammates now could it? They were just fine from the last letter and report they sent the Hokage so they shouldn't even be harmed for now, unless they met some kind of accident.

"Shishou, don't tell me that Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun have been..." Tsunade looked up and shook her head slightly, confusion evident on her face. Sakura sighed in relief when she learned that nothing had happened to them, even though they were far, they were still her teammates and she couldn't help but worry about them.

"Why did you summoned me here then, Shishou?" Sakura asked, her eyes searching the answer in her eyes, but none found. When Tsunade opened her mouth however, Sakura nearly stopped breathing.

"Sakura, you are engaged." As if her birthday couldn't get any worse than it already is, she just had to learn that she was engaged to someone she probably didn't know. Sakura resisted the urge to grab the sake bottle from her shishou's table and down it in one shot. She wanted to protest, but the only words that came out of her mouth where two words that proved her disbelief.

"Come again?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **wintry:**

So there it is, what do you guys think? Enough to satisfy or just plain boring? Tell me and I might be able to fix it or you could state the mistakes that I have, it would really be a helpful guide for me. Thanks!

Luv you minna-san!


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

 **wintry:**

Okay, this is the second chapter, I hope it isn't as bad as I think it seems. Anyway, sorry for the slow progress of the story, I'm not a very good communicator in writing and that's why it's so hard. Besides, I sometimes tend to lose focus and well, end up abandoning a story. I sure hope that this isn't one of those times.

Anyway, thanks for those who actually read this, it means a lot to me.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. The entire franchise belongs to it's rightful owner, I'm just a writer ith a taste for adventure and ended up clinging to the story. So yeah, I really don't own a thing in Naruto...**

* * *

 **-yumi-yumi-yumi-yumi-yumi-**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Engaged to the Unknown?**

A kunai embedded itself on a tree trunk, just a few inches away from the face of a Hyuuga servant. Neji opened his eyes and cocked his head sidewards to glance at the servant who had disturbed his meditation and training. The young servant's lips nervously trembled as she contemplated on telling him what she was ordered to tell him or chicken out and run away.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked, standing up while dusting his clothes and approaching the young female, who averted her eyes out of respect and fear.

"H-hiashi-sama told me to call you, Neji-sama... H-he says that it is of i-importance as t-the clan's f-future d-depends on it." Neji nodded once before heading towards his uncle's study, he hoped it was something really important as it had interrupted his training.

"Sit down Neji." This was the first sentence that came out of his uncle's mouth when he opened the sliding door of the study. His uncle was busy reading a scroll to notice him taking a seat already and he waited patiently for him to finish. It didn't take long for him to finish reading the scroll and he looked up to face his nephew who was waiting.

"Neji, show me your wrist." Neji was confused, but he was perfectly capable of masking it with a serious facade as he drew the sleeve of his training clothes and showed him his left wrist. He frowned slightly when his uncle looked at it before motioning for the other wrist, which he showed.

"I do not see the connection of my wrist towards the future of the clan, Hiashi-sama." He said, causing the older man to look up and raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Neji?" Neji bowed his head low, it was customary that the branch family look down when talking with the clan head, that was drilled into his mind through pain when he was little.

"Forgive me for speaking Hiashi-sama, but I am a mere member of the branch family. How is it that my wrists can change the clan's future?" His tone was filled with respect but his eyes were blank and emotionless as he spoke. Hiashi sighed and handed him a scroll, the same scroll that Hizashi had signed the blood-pact with the clan from Tsukiyomi. Neji looked at it before looking at the name of his father and another person's name at the end of the scroll.

"I do not understand, Hiashi-sama." Neji stated after he had finished reading the scroll and placed t back on the table gently. Hiashi crossed his arms and pointed towards his wrist where a crescent moon was drawn like a birthmark.

"It is easy to understand, Neji. That crescent moon on your wrist is the sign of my brother's blood pact with Takumi-san, and as such, it can determine whether our clan will live or be destroyed." Neji stared at his wrists then back at his uncle, realization dawning on him as he realized what the insignia on his wrist meant. He didn't object, instead, he waited for what his uncle still had to stay.

"That isn't an ordinary birthmark Neji, that is a sign of your betrothal to the last heiress of the main family." Neji looked up at his uncle, is eyes were steeled with resolve as he voiced out his disapproval of the pact.

"No." Hiashi raised an eyebrow at his nephew's answer and blatant statement, this was new. No matter how many times he had asked him to do things, he had never refused, and to tell the truth, even Neji was shocked but he stood up for his resolve.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, Hiashi-sama. With all due respect, it is not my duty to follow through something that had been arranged years ago. My father is dead, and so is my mother, if my understanding of the situation is correct, this girl I am betrothed to has no family left, except for her cousins from the branch family as she is the last of the main family." He stated before standing up and turning around to leave until his uncle called out to him, causing him to stop on his tracks and turn around.

"Excuse me, Hiashi-sama?" The older man smirked and answered, his voice filled with authority.

"You heard me, do not make me repeat it again."

 **~Hiashi~**

Hiashi was surprised that his nephew had refused the betrothal, surely he knew that a blood pact wasn't easily dissolved, to be frank, it was impossible to dissolve it. It didn't matter whether the persons who made the pact where dead, as long as the marks were present and they were alive, it wouldn't be broken.

 ** _'He is really your son Hizashi, he has grown up into a fine young man you would be proud of.'_** Hiashi thought to himself as he observed his nephew stand up, bow and turn to leave.

"Neji, you do know that you are the next heir of the clan. Surely you wouldn't want your father to be brought to shame even in his death because you disapproved of the woman he had wanted you to marry." As he had thought, he stopped and turned around, his expression was a mixture of consternation, confusion and surprise.

"Excuse me, Hiashi-sama?" He smirked, it seemed to him that his nephew doubted what he had said earlier.

"You heard me, do not make me repeat it again." Hiashi motioned for him to take a seat again, maybe it was time to tell him about his plans for him and the clan. He had been contemplating on it for long time now when he realized the affection that the Uzumaki/Namikaze boy had for his eldest daughter.

"I have been thinking it over for the past few years now, and I didn't have a chance to commence with the plan as the council would disapprove of it. But with my brother's heroic act and you getting married, no one should be able to complain, besides, Hinata and Hanabi won't be able to keep the Hyuuga name after marriage. It is imperative that a male successor be chosen lest we all want to lose the name Hyuuga." Hiashi watched as his nephew thought things over, when it came to making his father proud and proving himself, Neji would always weigh things and his decisions.

"I will think it over, Hiashi-sama." Hiashi smirked and nodded, well, the boy also needed freedom and time, but as far as he was concerned, the girl's namesake was yesterday and so, Neji didn't have time anymore, he would have to intervene.

"Neji, you do not have enough time, let me tell you that you will meet your fiancee in a few hours, and I will also be making the announcement of you being the heir, they need to know about my decision now." Hiashi waited for any more complaints but the boy had remained silent and that was a good sign since he had made no notice of rebuffing him again.

"You can go now and prepare for the meeting, I shall inform the council about this meeting." Neji nodded respectfully and Hiashi looked at him, his eyes not leaving the younger male's form until he disappeared towards the comfort of his room.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura muttered a string of curses as she was forced to wear a kimono for the meeting with her betrothed, if she wasn't wearing chakra binders, she woud have went and tore the dress into two. It wasn't that she didn't want to wear it, it was that she was dying to release her pent-up frustrations about her engagement. She nearly demolished the Hokage's building (the reason for the binders) yesterday and much to her displeasure, Tsunade ordered her guardians or whoever they were to dress her up for the meeting.

"Saki do stop thrashing about, or you'll ruin the kimono." Sakura frowned, so what if she continued to thrash about, it wasn't like she was actually her biological parent and she had been living away from them ever since she was eight.

"Sakura Haruno, listen to your mother." The stern voice of the man who introduced himself as her father long ago ordered. But Sakura would not have any of it, her biological mother had died and this was just someone sent to protect her from the branch family so she continued to thrash about until the seal on her neck burned and immobilized her.

"I'm sorry dear, but we really have to get you fixed up. It would have been Lady Mebuki and Master Tamaki's will to see you happy during the time you woul be meeting your betrothed. That kimono is one of the dresses we have been able to save before the main clan's deaths." Sakura refrained from speaking and stopped thrashing about making the job a lot easier for the woman to fix her up and stopping the burning of the seal.

"I hate this..." Sakura said more to herself, but the woman tending to her answered anyway.

"It is not their will to force you into an arranged marriage, but your circumstances has forced them to take precautionary measures lest all hope be lost." Sakur turned her head towards the older woman she once called mother.

"Everybody loves keeping secrets from me." The woman nodded and she narrowed her eyes in return before hissing slightly.

"I sure hope so you are not lying to me about them being forced to do this as well... That is the only comfort I have, that even they had no choice or else, they would have made me grow up free from this." She said her voice calm but her eyes betraying the anger and sadness she was feeling.

"Nobody could ever lie to you, you would have easily felt it." Sakura smirked, she was correct, even if she did lie, she would have taken notice of it immediately.

"Still, I hate being engaged to the unknown."

"But the man you will be marrying is someone you know, I must say, you can even consider him as an acquaintance, if not a friend." Sakura drew her breath, great now think how awkward it would be if he was someone she was close with.

 ** _'Curse you otou-san for signing a blood-pact'_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

 **wintry:**

So, here's the third chapter, sorry if I may bore you a bit. It's really hard to make a story that isn't so cliched nowadays. Anyway, for those who were waiting, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it for you all.

Arigatou, minna-san!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. The entire franchise belongs to it's rightful owner, I'm just a writer ith a taste for adventure and ended up clinging to the story. So yeah, I really don't own a thing in Naruto...**

* * *

 **-yumi-yumi-yumi-yumi-yumi-**

 **Chapter 3- Mutual Dislike**

Sakura resisted the urge to pull the hat away from her head. It included a light pink veil that covered her whole face, stopping short only just below her neck, if it was up to her, she would have chosen not to wear the troublesome item considering that they had already forced her to wear a kimono, apply make-up and fix her hair with hair sticks and pins.

"Sakura-sama, is something bothering you?" She turned her head towards the direction of the voice of th female guide that was given to her, she made the move to remove the veil but a hand stopped her from doing so.

"You must not, Sakura-sama. It is stated in the law that the two must not see each other until they are allowed too, besides, Hokage-sama ordered me to make sure that you are still looking your best." Sakura pouted, though with the veil, she doubted the girl saw her, much less know what she was doing right now.

"Should there be this much secrecy surrounding this thing?" Sakura asked, irritation and frustration building up inside her. The chakra binders had not been removed and so it made her chakra level just below the normal amount she used to have. And any of her attempts would be futile as two of the Hokage's most trusted Anbu were following from behind, making sure she wouldn't be throwing around tantrums because of her temper or attempt to run away and cause a commotion.

 _ **'Yeah right, as if I could do that with these chakra binders around my wrists.'**_ She snorted to herself as she was led towards another curve.

 _ **'Hello? Haven't you been listening? You are destructive enough even with those chakra binders, do you think they'd let us free much less get us out of their sights?'**_ Her inner said, differing from her idea.

 _ **'Hn...'**_ She said, ending the conversation she had with her inner.

"Sakura-sama, we have arrived please wait here for a moment until I inform them of your arrival." The girl bowed to her respectfully, well, she wish she had, she couldn't see past this damn veil. She heard the sliding door being opened and hushed voices being heard in the background.

"Sakura-sama, please, enter." Sakura slowly moved, the kimono wasn't just itchy, it was also restricting her movement causing her to move so lady-like. As she was escorted to her seat, she couldn't help but wish that she had Byakugan as well to see whoever the people were inside the meeting hall.

 _ **'Guess Neji and Hinata doesn't have to deal with such suspense after all. I wish I had the Byakugan or anything that could make me see past this veil.'**_ She said to herself causing her inner to reappear again.

 _ **'Careful what you wish for darlin'.'**_ Her inner had stated, causing her to roll her eyes in irritation.

 _ **'Do you just pop up every time I talk mentally?'**_ She asked, while her inner looked on blowing on her nails.

 _ **'Yeah, I mean it's boring enough to live in an alternate plane without much fun, so why can't I pester you a bit?'**_ Sakura nearly face-palmed, her inner persona was really the exact opposite of her.

 _ **'You wish... We are like two peas in a pod, the only difference is I'm hotter than you are. And I don't have a misplaced adoration on that Sas-'**_ Sakura shut away the voice of her inner and focused more on what the people inside the room where talking about.

"...such he is truly worthy to be named heir. And with his upcoming marriage to the heiress of the Tsukiyomi kingdom, he is more than deserving." Okay, so they were talking about her fiance, and because of her spacing out, she missed half of the conversation.

"I agree with you, we shall make the announcement of a new heir during their engagement party then." She heard a very familiar voice but she couldn't put a finger as to who it was yet, for all she cared many had that cold and authoritive voice. However, the moment the meeting between the council and the clan's head about the heir, ended, she tried to calm her nerves as she was ordered to raise the veil...

 _ **'Okay, come to me, my destiny...**_ ' She said to herself, but when her eyes met those of her fiance, she nearly fainted from surprise.

 _ **'I told you Sakura, careful what you wish for...'**_

One thing crossed Sakura's mind as pearl clashed with emerald.

 _ **'Damn, I really hate you now otou-san... I want OUT, OUT I SAY!'**_

 **~Neji~**

They had been going on and on about the pros and cons if he became the clan heir. He had been cross-examined thrice during the talk, some had even had the guts to ask him if he was excited to be named heir suddenly. He nearly had the urge to throw the man out of the room with his taijutsu but refrained from doing so and answered with a very controlled voice.

"No, I feel no excitement or anything, I am simply accepting it as part of my destiny." He had answered wisely as he noticed the proud look in his uncle's eyes, but he quietly dismissed the thought of the Hyuuga patriarch being proud of him. He had trained and trained until he was accepted into the Anbu but all he ever saw when he reported his achievements were a nod, no more.

"Splendid, he really is the son of Hizashi, a true prodigy, won't you agree Maruko?" One of the elders of their council asked as they scrutinized him with their pearly eyes and trying to read past his expression.

"Yes, but I must say, it's such a shame that he was born into the branch family, he wouldn't have had to go through so much trouble if he was born in the main family." He clenched his fist but said nothing, they were belittling him and his father but they deserved to be respected for they were the elders, meaning, they were chosen by the Hyuuga clan leaders as adviser.

The tension in the room had caused the atmosphere to become almost unbearing but the sudden distraction from one of the maids caused them all to rein themselves and try to lessen the tense atmosphere for the sake of his betrothed.

"Maiko, escort the princess in." The woman did so and as the door opened again, it revealed a lady wearing a pale pink kimono that had cherry blossoms as a pattern. She had a red obi tied to her waist and she carried herself in such a dignified way that the tense atmosphere immediately dispersed the moment she entered. However, the face behind the veil was a mystery as he couldn't see past it even with Byakugan on. The talk continued but he noticed that the girl was looking down at her fingers and she didn't seem to be paying any attention to the talk.

"I have made my mind up, Neji will be the heir, Hinata doesn't want anything to do with the position and Hanabi seems to be taken in by other priorities. Besides, do you want my daughters to marry inside the family to preserve the name Hyuuga? That would be unacceptable, my nephew has done everything to serve this clan and nation, as such he is truly worthy to be named heir. And with his upcoming marriage to the heiress of the Tsukiyomi kingdom, he is more than deserving." There were murmuring but it had died down after a few moments.

"I agree with you, we shall make the announcement of a new heir during their engagement party then." There were nods and whispers before everything quieted down, as such, their attention went towards his fiancee who had made no sound at all ever since she entered.

"Hime, may we ask you to raise your veil so that you can meet your betrothed?" One of the elders stated as they waited for her to follow the order. Neji watched as long and slender fingers deftly raised the pale pink veil that separated her face from him. He had been told earlier that the girl was someone he was acquainted if not friends with this person, but the moment her eyes had came to view, he was surprised, and so was she.

 **"You?!** " They both said simultaneously earning them amused looks from the elders and his uncle. If there was any day that he detested the most, it was finding out that he was set to marry the most annoying person he could think of.

"I see my informant was correct, you two do know each other. And it seems we won't have any problem after all with the arrangement seeing you two are more than pleased to see each other. " Neji turned towards his uncle and so did she, when he raised his finger to point at her, she, ironically did the same as well.

"I'm not friends with her/him!" They both said causing them to turn towards each other and glare, hoping one would admit defeat, sadly though, Neji wasn't giving up and as far as he knew about this girl, she was stubborn as a mule, probably even more.

"Stop copying me!" Again, they were in tandem with each other as they spoke, garnering them the amused snickers from some.

"Well, I suppose we should leave the two of you to bond with each other, after all, you two will be together for a long time after the marriage." He was about to protest, but the look his uncle sent him meant he was serious.

"Darn it, stupid blood-pact with dnaebbsuybbabyeuneybyeainehbayg." The rest were strings of curses that he couldn't understand as Sakura removed her veil and hat.

"Of all the! Why'd it have to be you?" Sakura asked, pointing an accusing finger towards him, looking like she could kill him with her glare.

"I didn't choose this path, blame the council for forcing my father to sign a blood-pact." He said while he crossed his arms in front his chest, ignoring the glare that was sent his way.

Sakura tsked, obviously annoyed, and that gave him a bit of solace that at least he wasn't to get married with a fan girl, but if he was given a choice...

Neji shook his head, no matter what, he was tied down he had no say and so did she, at least the feeling of dislike was mutual. He wondered what it would be like if the Uchiha was in his stead, she may have broken his eardrum already with all her blushing and gushing.

"Can it Neji, I do not blush and gush in front of Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, while looking at him hostilely. He narrowed his eyes, had he been saying it out aloud? Sakura turned around to look at him again, her eye still glaring daggers.

"And no, your mind was sending such strong signals of me being a fan girl that you forgot about this." Sakura raised her left hand and lowered the sleeve to reveal the same crescent moon he had on his wrist.

"Hn..." He said, Sakura glared at him again before settling on one of the corners and looking out at the garden _ **(yeah, I forgot to mention the meeting hall is just beside the garden so there's the view)**_. He barely heard her say the three words that she had never told him in his face again, and boy was he glad that the feeling was mutual.

"I hate you..."

"Hn, feeling's mutual..."

 **Author's Notes:**

Well, it took me longer than expected, I had to daydream for a long time before this came to mind. Man, having a short writer's block is really annoying. Anyway, I'll do my best for the next chapter, BTW, I am accepting constructive criticism and stuffs, it might help me in writing later. Anyway, thanks for those who read this, it means a lot to me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

 **wintry:**

Whew, my mind's on a roll this time. Anyway, here's the next chapter, it's a bit more of flashbacks as to who he really likes and what happened to her and him. Oh yeah, hope you guys enjoy this as well. Thanks for those who continues to support this story. It means a lot, thanks again!

Aja!

 **Disclaimer: Bwahahahahaha! I certainly do not own Naruto, coz if I did... I don't know, but really, I'm just an addicted girl who loves imagining and so here it is.**

* * *

 **-yumi-yumi-yumi-yumi-**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- The One that Got Away**

Neji sighed again, nobody had been informed about his engagement to Sakura and so he wasn't pestered much, but he was informed that during the formal announcement, everybody would be told about it along with his installment as the heir.

"Hey, why so gloomy Neji?" He looked up and was met by warm chocolate-colored eyes, her eyes were filled with worry as she stared down at him while placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him if he was feeling bad or something. He let the slightest of his smile to adorn his lips before standing up and announcing that he was training. In actuality, he just wanted to escape the torment of watching Lee and TenTen joke around and spar with each other. He had never expected the mini-Gai to actually move on from Sakura (when in fact Lee was just delusional) and realize that he had feelings for TenTen. TenTen had been the one who confessed her feelings in the first place, and Neji felt something gnaw at his guts that he didn't knew, what was the word? Ah, jealousy...

He sat down to meditate but all that came into mind were all the memories that he had with the chocolate-eyed girl whose face and voice kept haunting him.

 _"Excuse me miss, can I play with you?" TenTen had asked him when they were six, the first day that they had accidentally met at the park. He was playing alone while watching his cousin play with the Kyuubi, and soon he disappeared in the background._

 _"Excuse me?" He asked, offended that the girl had not taken into notice that he was a Hyuuga, a Hyuuga male in fact. TenTen had the modesty to blush at her mistake before sitting on the_ _other end of the sand box and began creating a sand castle. He hadn't taken notice of it then, but her eyes held a innocent-like charm that drew him to her like magnet._

 _*Fastforward* (12 years old)_

 _"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. You will be under the supervision of Hatake Kakashi, wait for him here." Neji eyed the trio which to him seemed peculiar, a loud-mouth blonde that was the vessel for the Kyuubi, a pink-haired annoying, troublesome pink-haired girl who doesn't seem to take much notice of her other blonde teammate and the last Uchiha who is cold and seems to have a stick up on his ass. It makes him wonder how long would they stick around together._

 _"Team 8, Rock Lee, Momuri TenTen and Hyuuga Neji. You will be guided by our youthful Might Gai, he will be waiting at the gym." Neji was surprised and elated at the same time though he masked it with an expressionless facade. He was a Hyuuga and he would be dead before he shows any emotion, at all. As they were heading towards the gym, he became conscious about the girl beside him, the way her fingers kept hovering over the scrolls behind her back, and the way she laughed at the jokes Lee had made._

 _"Oi, Neji-kun, stop being emo an come over here will ya?" Neji complied, but he didn't expect what was to come, TenTen slung an arm on both his and Lee's neck before whistling a tune and walking side by side towards the gym._

 _'_ _ **Maybe training won't be that bad...'**_ _Was his initial thought, he was lucky that he had been included in a team where their differences wouldn't matter much, not with TenTen, she had the ability to disregard your attitude and personality._

 _*FastForward* (15 years old)_

 _Neji and the others were sent to a training camp with Lee's grandma. Those who were included were Lee, himself, Hinata, TenTen, Choji, Sakura, Shino, Hinata and Kiba. They were supervised by Gai-sensei and Kakashi-san who were as usual, competing again._

 _"Everyone, I have prepared the curry of life as Lee-kun has instructed me too. Come along and eat your lunch before continuing your training." Beside the old woman was Karashi, smiling innocently again while eying TenTen, Neji clenched his fist but remained silent. As soon as they were seated, the all took a bite, most of them fainted due to the spicy taste of the curry, those who were spared where Sakura, who seemed to like it, Lee, who had become immune to it and Shino, but the latter was turning redder by the moment. TenTen had refused saying she was still full, knowing that the curry could cause her to faint. Neji had decided to taste it but since he had low tolerance for spicy foods, his face went instantly red and TenTen handed him a glass of water before smiling._

 _"I told you so, didn't I?" TenTen said teasingly before smiling at him and patting his back the way a man pats his best friend's back. Neji smiled again, however, unknown to him, he wasn't the only one watching._

 _Neji was nervous, they had finally rescued Karashi from the Akatsuki's mind control, but in the process, they were severely injured. TenTen nearly lost her arms from an explosion created by the blonde Akatsuki while Lee had been at the brink of death, thankfully though, the curry of life proved it's worth as it brought him back to consciousness._

 _"Wipe that frown at your face, Neji... You already look like you're constipated, don't make it worse." He turned his head to see TenTen sitting up while smiling at him with that same gentle smile he had always adored even when they were younger. Neji rushed to her side and hugged her, he didn't said a single word while TenTen confusedly asked him what was wrong._

 _"Nothing, I'm just glad you're fine now..." He smiled again, it didn't matter for him, she was fine and that was all that he knew._

 _*FastForward* (16 years old)_

 _Neji sighed and shook his head, he didn't knew how he managed to last the past four years he had spent with his current team without going crazy... TenTen seemed to notice what he was asking in his mind because sad girl pounced on him before chuckling evilly._

 _"You managed to survive because the only ones who putted up with your emo attitude were us." She laughed melodiously before jumping on Lee who was busy adoring a passing Haruno. Neji followed TenTen with his eyes before lowering them and smiling again, maybe, maybe not..._

 _"Neji, hurry up or you'll miss this once in a lifetime opportunity! Gai-sensei's treating us to lunch!" Neji smirked before taking long strides to reach his teammates current position and walking side by side with TenTen who had been rambling on and on about things that he couldn't understand (especially since it was about girl stuffs)._

 _"Hey, can I ask you a question Neji?" Neji turned towards the girl before nodding, she had been his most trusted friend and so, today he would answer her question to return the favor._

 _"I... It's about... What am I thinking? N-never mind Neji, let's hurry up and catch up with Lee-kun." She said but her face was a bit red though she wouldn't admit it. Neji's eyes lowered their gaze again, funny thing indeed, she didn't have to ask him about Lee... And since when did Lee became Lee-kun?_

 _It took them thirty minutes to finish eating, longer than before, it seemed that the reason he was treating them was because of another challenge he failed to win with Kakashi. Neji had remained silent, watching how she acted when with Lee and when with him, it was truly different than before, that much he could notice._

 _*poke *poke *poke... Neji twitched his eyes and turned to look at TenTen who giggled slightly before high-fiving with Lee and running across the restaurant they had eaten towards the training grounds. He stood up and growled, he didn't care if those who saw him thought of him as immature for getting mad over a few ticklish pokes, but he hated being poked, more or less, he loathed it. As he was about to reach the clearing, he heard TenTen's voice._

 _"Lee, I know you really really like Sakura-chan... But, I can't bear to see you worship the very ground she walks on when she doesn't even take notice of you!"_

 _"TenTen I... It's not like th-."_

 _"The what? Are you blind or something?"_

 _"What do you mean?" Confusion was etched on his face while TenTen was holding him by the shoulders, roughly shaking him._

 _"Ack, I can't believe you're denser than Neji. I like you, you baka!" Silence followed through as the confession hung on the air. Lee's eyes went from wide to extra wide while TenTen was nearly red as a tomato when she finally blurted out the words._

 _"B-but I thought you liked Neji-san." Lee said which made him drew his breath as he waited for her to answer._

 _"Y-yeah, I had a crush on him, but he seemed uninterested besides, we're not a perfect match. He needs someone who's strong and can handle him, I'm more of the sister type..." Lee smiled and hugged TenTen, unaware that their certain pearly-eyed teammate over heard them._

"You seem to be so caught up in remembering the past, aren't you, Neji-san?" He recognized that sarcastic yet gentle voice, he opened his eyes and turned around, just in time to see Sakura smirking while waving her hands as if to taunt him more.

"Hn..."

"Man, if you weren't such a pansy, we wouldn't be in this condition now." She said while stopping, a few meters away from him.

"As if you weren't one." Neji said while clenching his fists to control his temper.

"Hn, that's different. Mine was unrequited, yours was the one that got away, why don't you chase after her?" She said before disappearing from the clearing, heading towards who knows where.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
**

 **wintry:**

P.S. I know the confession part was a bit cliched, I couldn't think of any other scenarios, so forgive me.

P.P.S. And yeah, Sakura happened to pass by, and she happened to be such a bully as well.

P.P.S.S And Naruto and Kakashi and Sasuke will finally make their debut appearance in the next chapter! Yippee! ;)


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

 **wintry:**

So, this is the fifth chapter uh... Can't believe I made it this far, phew, it's really tiring... Anyway, for those who were waiting for the return of our beloved trio (namely Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi) well, here it is, though forgive me if the fight scene I may have included isn't that all fun and creative... Fighting isn't my style so bear with it for now.

Thanks!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I repeat, I do not own Naruto... (imagine it's read like a robot, hehehehehe, kidding...)**

* * *

 **-yumi-yumi-yumi-yumi-yumi-**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- Happy Reunion?**

"Sakura, the reason I called you in my office is because I have received a letter from Kakashi. It seems to me that your teammates will be returning this afternoon, and I want you there to meet them, you haven't seen them for quite a long time now, have you?" Tsunade said while waiting for any sign or excitement or any flicker of emotion in her apprentice's eyes only to be disappointed by the blank look she gave in return.

 ** _'She's starting catch up with the Hyuuga's stoic attitude just by being with some Hyuugas. It's a wonder what would happen if she gets married to him and settles inside the compound when the time comes...'_** Tsunade thought as she watched her student await for any more instruction.

"Anything else, Shishou?" Tsunade nodded and handed her a small clipboard where her three teammate's data were posted. That had been done two years ago and so much could change in that span of time, especially when they were talking about the Jinchuriki, an Uchiha prodigy and a copy-nin.

"I see, so what methods must I implore on them to gather the needed data?" She smirked, oh yes, this would be fun, she had been so bored for the past few days and worried since Sakura suddenly developed a bully side and a cold-hearted side. She was still the same Sakura, only that her temper had been put under control, her hair was a bit longer and she wasn't that annoying since she seldom talked anymore. If Tsunade was to make a comparison between the past and present girl standing before her, one could see how much change happened in the past two years.

"Easy, I have ordered Hyuuga Hinata and Gai to help you with that. They will be waiting for you at training ground 8 so make sure that the moment they arrive, they be brought there, I trust that it is an easy task." Tsunade noticed the smirk that adorned her student's face, she seemed to be thinking of ways to prevent any detours especially from a certain blonde teen.

"If my assumptions are correct, they should be arriving at the Konoha gates in approximately 5 minutes, make sure you greet them wearing **that.** " Sakura had nodded before puffing away from the office to who knows where. Tsunade turned her swiveling chair around so that she was overlooking the village, a smile crept up her face as she thought of how the trio would react to being greeted by Sakura herself.

"Oh well, guess I'll just have to wait for any information and report that girl will report to me." She said before taking a swig of the sake inside her cup, man, if life couldn't get any better...

 **~Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi~**

A loud shout of excitement erupted from the blonde boy before getting bonked on the head by a raven-haired teen.

"What did you do that for you teme?" The blonde boy said while shaking a fist at his companion who ignored him as usual.

"Hn, because you're such a dobe."

"Why you little..." He was about to lunge at the raven-haired teen when a hand grasped him by the collar of his orange jumpsuit that caused him to stay in his place instead of lunging at the other teen. He looked up to see the stern look in his sensei's eyes though with all that mask, he wasn't sure if it was reprimanding or just telling him to stop.

"Naruto, you should remember that I will not tolerate any childish actions in this team. We are nearing Konoha and as such, you wouldn't want to earn the Hokage's wrath now, do you?" Naruto gulped as he remember the day he pissed off the woman, that was also the day he learned **NOT** to mess with them, especially the blonde ones.

"Y-yeah..." Kakashi seemed satisfied by his answer that he removed the tight grip he had placed on the boy's collar and continued about reading his perverte erg educational books. Naruto kept on muttering about things being unfair as he inserted a few glares towards the uncaring Uchiha.

' _ **Why'd they have to favor such a guy? Even Sakura-chan likes him when he has a pole stuck in his ass.'**_ Naruto said bitterly to himself as he continued to walk, unaware that his companions had stopped, feeling another chakra signature towards them.

"Naruto, stop right now." Hissed Sasuke as he realized what Naruto was about to hit, he didn't dare say it out loud for caution, one could never be too sure when and where an enemy was.

"Why should I? You're not my dad Sasuke so stop telling me what to do. I'm eighteen for goodness sake, you're only a few weeks older than me you know!" Naruto retorted back, unaware that he had just stepped on a rigged trap.

"Naruto, you would be wise to stop there now." This time, Kakashi's stern voice ordered him, and he felt even more mad that their sensei took the side of the Uchiha emo brat.

"Che, why shou-." The loud sound of someone hitting the ground and being raised in the air was heard. In a mere second, Naruto was hanging up and down like a bat while trying hard to reach his kunai and cut himself loose from the trap.

"Darn it!" He cussed rather loudly, when he failed to do so. Sasuke and Kakashi were on defensive mode while he hanged there, nobody heeding any attention as to what had happened to him. A rustling was heard from the the small bush and they both threw kunai in that direction.

"Kya! S-sasuke-kun, K-kashi-sensei, why'd you throw kunais at me? I- I didn't mean any h-harm." Their eyes widened in surprise when their female teammate came out of the bush, while looking at them, tears in hee eyes.

"S-sakura-chan, w-what are you doing here?" Naruto said, stuttering as Sakura stepped towards them, however, Sasuke moved swiftly and soon enough, held Sakura by the throat, kunai in hand. Naruto was shocked while Sakura seemed terrified.

"S-sasuke-kun, w-why are you holding a kunai to m-my t-throat?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes but he felt droplets of tears and he frowned. He was so sure that the girl was an illusion, but they simply couldn't shed any tears.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He said as he released her, but he failed to notice the smirk that appeared on the girl's lips the moment he released her.

"Sasuke, watch out!" Kakashi warned as the girl thew a random punch to the ground, luckily, Sasuke's reflexes were unrivaled as he dodged with ease though before they knew it, Naruto was held by the girl, a hand to his throat while looking maniacally at him. Kakashi immediately dove undergroun while Sasuke performed his famous chidori, the sounds of birds crackling were heard and Sakura was about to dodge but realized that she was held by the ankles forcing her to remain as the chidori hit her in the chest. Blood seeped out of her mouth and Naruto was horrified that the girl had not transformed into another person or poofed away, instead, it simple melted into cherry blossoms before being carried away by the wind.

"W-who in the world was that?" Naruto asked, while Kakashi and Sasuke gave the area a swift glance to make sure no one else was around when someone blocked the sunlight causing them to look up. A person wearing Konoha's standard Anbu armor except for the heels caught their attention.

"I hope I didn't made you wait for long." The voice was feminine and Naruto had a hunch as to who it was, as long as he remembered, only one person had that pink hair and she was...

"SAKURA-CHAN! I thought you died back there! WAHHH!" Naruto had began wailing while hugging the female Anbu, but he was roughly pushed aside while talking professionally.

"I have been tasked by Shisho- Hokage-sama to escort you to training ground 8, follow me." Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously but followed the Anbu anyway. Naruto kept on pestering the girl that she was Sakura but with the mask on, he couldn't tell. The girl had not given them any answer at all, much less dropped a hint.

"If I may ask, do you know who set that trap up?" Kakakshi asked out of the blue as they passed by different training grounds.

"It was I, if I hadn't done that then I wouldn't have been able to assess as to who would fit you in the sparring that the Hokage-sama has prepared for you." Sasuke didn't say a thing, but he wondered as to how this person knew about Sakura much less that they were teammates, they had left her behind two years ago.

"Do you know Sakura-chan?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"Hn..."

"Hey, answer me! Where in this fucking world is Sakura-chan?" The girl stopped, turning around slightly before lifting the mask, Sasuke was shocked, Kakashi even more since he had dropped his books, his jaw hanging while Naruto's mouth reached the floor and his eyes wide as saucers.

"W-when did you became Anbu?!" Naruto demanded, she smirked and Sasuke had to admit she looked different.

"A few months ago..."

"Awesome."

"Hn..."

"Congratulations Sakura." Kakashi said while the girl shrugged in return before continuing, she had changed, she wasn't clingy and she seemed more restrained. Sasuke was glad that she ha changed from a silly fangirl to this.

"Sakura-chan I..." The girl cocked her head towards Naruto before smiling and stepping inside the training ground and sweeping a hand over the place.

"We are here." Naruto's eyes widened, so much for a happy reunion, just what in the world was wrong with Sakura? She seemed fine from the letters she had sent them, so why the sudden change in attitude? Naruto was left confused as he thought this over, thinking was really not good for him, he finally concluded.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **wintry:**

Seriously, what happened to her? She didn't seem that cold in my earlier chapters, right?

Well, I'll tell you the answer on the next chapter, so if you want to know and not be confused, please stay in tune.

Arigatou! **;)(;**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long to make and sorry I skipped the fight scenes, not much of a action writer so i couldn't get anything out of my head. And yeah, she'll explain why she acted that way and we'll see a bit SasukeXSakura (if you can consider it that).

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this... I'm just telling the truth, yah, I don't own this...**

* * *

 **-yumi-yumi-yumi-yumi-yumi-**

* * *

 **Chapter 6- Revenge sure is Sweet**

Naruto groaned, he was fighting Hinata for nearly an hour now and she wasn't even sweating. He was hoping that his clones would take care of her for him but he was wrong when they were instantly removed within a moment. He was being cautious as she had closed the chakra flow on his left leg and right arm, anymore and he would be forced to show the extent of his abilities. He could hear the repressed giggling of Sakura and he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her. Did she hate them that much that she would ignore them so much? Or was it because of something else?

"Gotcha Naruto-kun." Naruto's eyes widened before he disappeared from the area where he used to stood that now had crater in it to another area where he was safe. He had a graze on the side of his cheeks and he was on guard, who knows when another one would be launched at him. He closed his eyes and he felt the Hyuuga heiress's chakra, he smirked to himself as he moved to the side and grabbed her right arm then pinning her on the ground. He opened his eyes and he was given the privilege to stare into the mesmerizing eyes of Hinata.

"A-ano Naruto-kun, y-you can g-get o-off m-me now." He cleared his throat and stood up while offering the girl a hand to which she gratefully held on for support. He smirked and looked towards Sasuke who was looking at him passively instead while Gai gave him a thumbs up.

"You did a good job there Naruto. It seems you've improved very well during the course of your training. Kakashi-san, you're next, you'll be facing off with Gai-sensei." Naruto snickered, this was something to watch. Sasuke seemed to be interested as well as to what the fight would be again.

"Oha! I am ready my eternally youthful rival! What will we fight?" Naruto snickered when he saw the visible eye of the silver-haired jounin twitch, oh yes, this would be fun alright. He glanced at Sakura who didn't seem bothered as she kept on scribbling on the clipboard while watching Kakashi and Gai bicker with each other and exchange a few punches and kicks. After a few minutes, the battle had concluded with Kakashi winning while Gai had tears streaming down his face looking crestfallen.

"Good job, Kakashi-san." Her voice was monotone again and he didn't notice the proud glint in her eyes as she watched him retreat. Naruto glanced around, nobody was left to face Sasuke, unless that meant she was going to fight. His eyes widened, she might be Anbu but Sasuke was beyond that level now.

"Sakura-chan, even if you're cold towards me, don't fight him! I beg of you!" A pregnant silence followed before they heard Sakura laugh a bit before flexing her arm and smirking. Uh oh, was the last thing he thought as his face met a black-gloved fist.

~SAKURA~

Sakura sighed, keeping this cold facade was really tiring, but if she wins then, she could get back at Neji for forcing her on this dare. She knew that he hated her and she was showy about her hatred towards him as well which made others mistake them for the way they showed affection for each other.

 ** _'If he really ruins my chance with Sasuke-kun, I'll skin him alive.'_**

 ** _'Tsk, he already did. Have you forgotten? The blood pact remember?'_** Sakura mentally cursed, her father was a meddling man after all, and a stupid one. He could have at least made a written contract not a blood pact, now she had no way out but be in a loveless marriage, talk about funny. Sakura walked towards Sasuke, she was in her battle stance already when someone grabbed her by the shoulders and slowly moved her to the side. Chocolate brown covered her vision and she had a hunch as to who it was. Her anger ended up getting stronger, he really was bent on making her suffer as well. It wasn't her fault he was such a pansy.

"Sakura, Tsunade-sama has ordered me to spar with him instead, after all, you can't get a scar." She resisted the urge to hit him in his face, he sure was getting comfortable around her, well, that was about to change.

"Hn. Be my guest." She answered instead, Neji leaned in slowly, she could feel his warm breath on the side of her neck and it irritated her even more.

 _ **'I swear I'm gonna castrate him now!'**_ She yelled in clear annoyance mentally.

"I'll explain why you're not allowed to fight him yet... And don't forget about the deal, you still have an hour left to lose." He stood up straight and smirked while Sakura glared at him pointedly, she grabbed the front of his shirt and forced him to lean so that she could whisper something to his ear. The moment she said it, he blushed red and she released her hold on him, smirking.

 _ **'Neji Hyuuga, blushing? You sure are getting better Sakura, this seems fun, so make sure you don't lose the bet.'**_

 _ **'Who said I would? Besides, if he gets his ass whipped, now we won the bet.'**_ Sakura smirked as she walked towards the safe side, oh yes, he'd look pretty in kimono alright. However, unknown to her, her teammates had misinterpreted their exchange as adoration again, and Sasuke was seething with anger alright.

~SASUKE~

Sasuke stared at Sakura, so, she was going to fight him? Interesting, she might prove to be a worthy adversary to him, considering that she has changed a bit. She was in her battle stance when Neji Hyuuga had appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her shoulders before moving her aside and leaning towards her ear, whispering something. He was too close for comfort and Sakura didn't seem to mind, in fact, she seemed to enjoy it when she grabbed his front shirt and whispered something back that made the Hyuuga bush.

Sasuke growled, nobody should touch Sakura readily like that, she was his! He blinked at the sudden thought, since when did he thought of her as that?

"Uchiha, too you long enough to get back." He didn't answer, he didn't need to talk to someone he was going to defeat soon enough. Neji took up his battle stance as well before moving so fast that his Sharingan couldn't follow, but all that training wasn't for nothing, he moved quickly enough to dodge his attack. His Byakugan was already activated and they continued to exchange blows, it took them both five hours to finish the fight which ended in a draw as well.

Sasuke growled when he saw Sakura approach them with a smirk on her face, she knelt towards Neji at first who was frowning as she said something before paling. He smirked, well, at least that was fun seeing his reaction.

"Sasuke, this won't take a minute." He watched him move her hand delicately over his wounds. He frowned, she seemed warmer somehow, what happened to the cold aura that she directed towards them?

"Hn..." Sakura looked up and smiled slightly but not cheerfully.

"Sakura-chan, a-are you still mad at us?" Naruto asked worriedly while Sasuke tried to read an expression from her only to find none.

"No, that was just a bet I made with Neji. I lost in a truth or dare game and that was the dare he gave me, and since I won..." Sasuke felt chills run down his spine when Sakura chuckled darkly. He made a mental note not to piss her off in the future, she seemed like the kind of girl since she was able to punch Naruto in the face without warning.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Well, some of them will be OOC, just to be able to cope up with my story so do forgive me if you ever see some changes in the characters. That's all, I hope you guys enjoyed, anyway, a few more chapters and it's done... Yeah...


End file.
